Expeditions are a function of distance, load, time, terrain, and packed gear. Regardless of the destination, be it mountaintop or ocean shore, the most grueling aspect of outdoor expeditions is not the distance, but rather the burden carried. Shouldered loads arrest or abort more expeditions than blistered toes. One method of carrying loads during long distance expedition trips is to pack items in a backpack and wear the backpack on one's body. However, over time, this can cause physical injury to a person's back, hip, legs, or feet.
Thus, a need exists for a means of carrying loads during an expedition over a variety of terrains which reduce the weight supported by the person and reduce the risk of injury to the person. These and other needs are addressed by the expedition carts and associated systems and methods of the present disclosure.